marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Korg (Earth-11584)
History "I agree with Hulk. We make a pact, right here and now, to stand against the Red King and free Sakaar once and for all. Bound by conflict, bound by purpose, bound by War." '''Korg '''is a Kronan mercenary and member of the Warbound Clan of Sakaar. Korg was a nomad, like all of his people, were scattered as a casualty of the long-stemming war between the Kree and the Skrull empires. It is unknown exactly how Korg wound up on Sakaar (though he was not the only Kronan to be drafted into the various armies of that wartorn world), but at some point he was captured and placed into the service of the Red King, one of the various warlords who was fighting for control of the planet and its resources. After several years in what amounted to little more than a stalemate of conflicts, the war ravaged Sakaar was forever altered when the Hulk crash landed on the planet. Found and drafted into the Red King's army, much as Korg had been, the Hulk proved to be the turning point in the war, and within a few years the Red King had defeated all of his rivals and become the leader of most of Sakaar. However, the Red King felt threatened by the growing popularity of the Hulk, and sought to destroy him. Korg, having befriended the Hulk in the trenches of warfare, stood by his friend and helped form the Warbound Clan, to counter the Red King's forces. After another year of war, Korg and his soldiers helped lead Hulk to victory over the Red King, and a final end to the perpetual conflict of Sakaar. For his loyalty, Korg was made a general in the Warbound Clan, one of the top lieutenants along with native Sakaaran, Miek. Over the next several months, Korg helped subdue the remaining resistance to the Hulk's rule over Sakaar (with Hulk now known as the Green King) and also was aided by the council of Caeira, Hulk's consort and future queen. However, the happiness of Sakaar would be short-lived, as Hulk's ship mysteriously was destroyed, setting off an explosion that killed Caeira and Hulk's unborn child. The impact of this was immediate, as Hulk ordered that a ship be built and that they travel to Earth to gain vengeance on those who had sent him to Sakaar in the first place (and those who had killed his wife, in his mind). Once this was accomplished, Korg traveled with the rest of the Warbound to Earth, stopping at the city of Attilan and causing massive damage, and capturing the Inhuman King Black Bolt in the process. Korg fought off the first invading force of Earth that tried to take out the Hulk, taking on all four members of the Fantastic Four and surviving long enough for Hulk to intercede and capture Reed Richards. Korg than awaited further orders, only to once again have to try and repel an invading force, this time of Iron Man, She-Hulk, Nick Fury and Doctor Strange. Korg was sidetracked by She-Hulk and fought with her throughout the ship, only to eventually be defeated and laid prostrate in front of his king, who then transformed back into Bruce Banner when he saw his cousin. When Miek confessed to destroying the Hulk's ship to unleash the so-called Worldbreaker, this caused Hulk to grow angrier than ever, and Korg vainly tried to stop him from completely destroying the planet before he was subdued by Tony Stark's gamma suppressor beam. In the aftermath of the Sakaaran incursion, Korg, Hulk and Miek were taken into custody while the rest of the Warbound withdrew to Sakaar. Korg remains locked away in an undisclosed location to this day. Powers & Abilities * Superior Strength: Like all Kronan warriors, Korg is far stronger than an ordinary human, capable of lifting several people at once, and able to go toe to toe with both The Thing and She-Hulk in extended confrontations. * Durability: The rock-like hide of Kronan's are nearly indestructible, able to withstand the hot flames of the Human Torch and gunshots from Nick Fury without even a scratch. Weaknesses Kronan's are known to have a partial weakness to water, though how this effects Korg has never been shown. It would be possible for Korg to be outsmarted by his opponent, as he isn't good at strategy at all, preferring to let his strength and durability win any confrontation he might get into. Film Details Korg appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor Keith David. * World War Hulk (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters